The invention relates generally to multilayer, thin film barrier composites, and more particularly, to multilayer, thin film barrier composites having the edges sealed against lateral moisture and gas diffusion.
Multilayer, thin film barrier composites having alternating layers of barrier material and polymer material are known. These composites are typically formed by depositing alternating layers of barrier material and polymer material, such as by vapor deposition. If the polymer layers are deposited over the entire surface of the substrate, then the edges of the polymer layers are exposed to oxygen, moisture, and other contaminants. This potentially allows the moisture, oxygen, or other contaminants to diffuse laterally into an encapsulated environmentally sensitive device from the edge of the composite, as shown in FIG. 1. The multilayer, thin film barrier composite 100 includes a substrate 105 and alternating layers of decoupling material 110 and barrier material 115. The scale of FIG. 1 is greatly expanded in the vertical direction. The area of the substrate 105 will typically vary from a few square centimeters to several square meters. The barrier layers 115 are typically a few hundred Angstroms thick, while the decoupling layers 110 are generally less than ten microns thick. The lateral diffusion rate of moisture and oxygen is finite, and this will eventually compromise the encapsulation. One way to reduce the problem of edge diffusion is to provide long edge diffusion paths. However, this decreases the area of the substrate which is usable for active environmentally sensitive devices. In addition, it only lessens the problem, but does not eliminate it.
A similar edge diffusion problem will arise when a substrate containing a multilayer, thin film barrier composite is scribed and separated to create individual components.